


Making Some Progress

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, Music, Prog Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: While searching for photos to help jog Stan's memory, Dipper unearths one of Ford's favorite rock albums.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this February 15th, I decided to do the hat trick of writing a drabble for International Fanworks Day AND the Gravity Falls finale anniversary AND Phil Collins Day! (Note that all views and opinions expressed in the following fic are for entertainment purposes only and do not reflect the management's opinions on prog rock.)

“Dipper!” Ford called out. “Help me search this closet! I’m looking for photo albums for Stanley.”

Dipper walked over and sorted through the mess. “Junk, junk, junk, Stan’s backscratcher, junk—Hey, what’s this?” He held up a record.

Ford examined it closely. “Why, it’s my favorite Deuteronomy album! Haven’t seen this in decades.” He paused. “Mind if I play it?”

“Course not!” Dipper cried with glee. _Wow!_ he thought. _I’m going to hear music Ford likes! Bet it sounds amazing!_

Minutes later, Dipper lay down, his hands covering his ears, as an over-noodly guitar solo played. “I have many regrets.”


End file.
